Fortune's Fool
by Blue.Rose.Marcella
Summary: Years have passed and the chipmunks now attend high school...When they decide to try out for Romeo and Juliet, what sparks will fly? RR.
1. Comforting Consistency

**Fortune's Fool**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, or Miss Miller. _

**Claimer:** I own the remaining characters and the plot. Also, I have heard varying conflicting ideas on who the oldest Chipmunk brother is. We know Theodore is the youngest, and I perceive Simon as the oldest, following the fact that he is most mature, so that's what I'll stick with for now. 

**A/N:** The Chipmunk Adventure was one of my very favorite movies growing up, and the music always touched my heart in that spine-tingling way. Pulling it out the other day, it still has the very same impact. Alvin And The Chipmunks will always be one of my favorite childhood cartoons, one that shall stick with me for years to come. 

I have recently discovered the A&tC section of FanFiction.net and have read nearly all the fan fictions it contains. I was thoroughly inspired by To Lose Yourself, a story which encompassed the notion of potential surreal traumas which the author ran with and elaborated on until the complexity was so unique that anybody could fall in love with and follow, believably, the plot. Thank you, Raven Child 2, for inspiring me to develop a story idea of my own :-) 

With that, this is my first A&tC fan fiction so please be kind in constructive criticism. On that final note, please enjoy! 

**-Marcie-**

~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~  
**Fortune's Fool  
***~*  
_CHAPTER ONE  
COMFORTING CONSISTENCY_  
~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~ 

The wind gently whistled through the trees, jostling branches and awakening them from their deep and peaceful slumber. Through this process, the grass began to accumulate more of its characteristic early dew, sprinkling Heaven's water along all parts of the earth. In the distance a rooster could be heard singing its morning fanfare-like call, alerting the town of the hour that the morning fell on.  


This was a minor disturbance throughout the Seville household; the distant music of the chirping birds stirred not a soul, save rousing the eldest minimally. However, the supplementary ringing of the alarm clock on the shelf beside his bed sufficed in completing the task.  


Opening his eyes and rubbing them free of the sleep that had consumed him for what seemed like far too short a time, he turned to look through the window at the beginning hints of the sun's warm Spring rays, sifting through the glass to send an envelope of warming comfort to those who feared the separation from their cotton bedspreads.  


_Another Monday…here so soon?_ he pondered silently to himself, reaching a lazy hand to the shelf nearby, groping for the proper button that would quench the horrific noise that echoed in his ears. At last, once the relative silence had returned, he felt further to locate his glasses, placing them over his eyes to provide himself with clear vision of his surroundings.  


Looking first to the far end of the room, he noticed his youngest brother stretching and preparing for what was to come. Theodore, always viewing the infamous glass as being half-full, cherished every morning as the beginning to a bright new day, full of new and exciting opportunities and thrills to discover.  


"Good morning, Simon!" he chirped happily, reaching into a nearby drawer to retrieve the proper school clothing to replace his green flannel pajamas. Simon smiled tiredly in response, though took advantage of his lazing position. Theodore had grown, indeed, since they were kids; now facing their junior year of high school, childhood and adolescence seemed to have blown by with the warm winds of Spring, as though passing by without sufficient warning. If anyone had informed Simon at the budding age of ten that he would soon find all the hectic teenage years behind him, he would have laughed and accused them of absurdity. However, there stood his proof right before him in the form of his youngest brother scrambling to get an early start.  


"What would you like for breakfast, Simon? The usual English muffins?" Theodore inquired, anxious to begin his most favorite aspect of the morning routine: cooking the first meal of the day.  


Simon, failing to suppress a yawn, opted to nod his head for lack of speech. Before he had time to recover and speak true words, Theodore had already skipped out of the room and down the hall to quickly change and tend to breakfast.  


Simon lay in bed still, wishing to remain stationary for a few hours longer. Six thirty in the morning was simply too ridiculous an hour to expect a teenager to rise. How Theodore could do it with such ease, the smartest brother would never succeed in figuring out.  


Just as he felt himself drifting back into blissful rest, a loud snore erupted from the middle bed, apparently emitted from the strange bulge beneath the red blankets. Simon let loose an almighty sigh; this was the most eventful (though often most tedious) chapter of the morning ritual. Waking Alvin from his near-dead state of alleged slumber.  


"Alvin, wake up," Simon muttered, throwing his feather pillow roughly at the bump on the sheets. The only relatively intelligent response that he received however, was a mindless cross between a grunt and a snore, or as Simon had characteristically and collectively dubbed it as Alvin's own trademark, the 'groar'.  


In reluctant resignation, the eldest peeled back his covers, quailing slightly under the chill of the morning, and marched over to the object of his irritation, shaking his brother violently to rouse him. "Alvin! Wake up!" he growled, notorious for having a cranky sort of morning attitude.  


"Ten more hours, Si," an apparently bodiless voice muttered in reply from his hibernation location deep beneath the layers of his messy bed, save the single foot that protruded from the covers on one side, dangling over the edge.  


"You get more sleep than any chipmunk I know, Alvin, now wake up," Simon protested with a sigh. Though the oldest Seville could not succeed in counting the number of times he had upheld this monotonous responsibility, the consistency was somehow comforting. Being a scientist, it was common knowledge to Simon that each day concluded in varying results from the prior. And in a sense, knowing that some things would never change was a relieving respite for his intellect.  


"School is overrated," Alvin responded in full retaliation.  


"Little _brothers_ are overrated," Simon countered, trudging over to the windows to open the curtains completely, allowing in every possible inch of sunlight. If possible, Alvin pulled the covers even further over his head.  


"You asked for it," Simon decided at last, resigning to his last defense of each morning: tugging the covers away. In certain instances, the momentum created by his forceful yank was sufficient enough to pull Alvin onto the floor along with his bedspreads. This morning happened to fall into that category of instances as the laziest Seville came crashing onto the carpet, rear-end first. With a seething glare in Simon's direction, it was easily noted that Alvin was now wide-awake.  


"Get dressed and get downstairs," Simon dictated. "You're making the both of us run late, as usual." And with that, he collected his own set of freshly smelling clothes and trekked down the hallway to the newly open bathroom. Theodore was on his way down the stairs already to begin on breakfast.  


As always, three boys, one bathroom, and a single hour to accommodate them all proved to be chaotic. And, as usual, after Dave tripping over Alvin's backpack, Theodore spilling _something_, Alvin sliding down the banister at the last minute in time to grab his raisin bread from the untouched plate, and Simon waiting in his best amounts of patience, the remainder of the day finally began to take off as the three boys piled into Simon's blue Explorer.  


With surprisingly minor mishaps, and to Simon's shock the lack of need to turn the car back for whatever Alvin had forgotten to grab, the boys finally arrived at school with five minutes to spare before the final bell that would begin the first hour of the day.  


In no time the first period of the day had commenced, leaving the already exhausted teenagers to fall quickly into the appropriate silence. As much as he loved his brothers, Simon was grateful to have only a single class (separately) with Alvin and Theodore. It was a break from the constant hectic reminiscences of home life.  


"All right, class," began Mr. Barnes, the chemistry teacher, in his usual monotone voice. "Before you begin this lab, I have a few short Monday announcements to make.  


"First of all, all upperclassmen are to be reminded of the SATs taking place on the first Saturday of May. This is also open to juniors who may opt to either take the test early or to get some practice in ahead of time.  


"Secondly, driver's education classes will start the first week of May, provided you sign up before April 25th.  


"And lastly, the reminder that tryouts for the Spring production of 'Romeo And Juliet' will take place this afternoon at 2:30 in the school auditorium.  


"Now that that's over with…back to chemistry…"  


This was the familiar part of the class where Simon proceeded to zone out inadvertently. It wasn't as though he didn't enjoy learning, because with all his heart and soul he craved knowledge of new things. But it was simply the fact that Mr. Barnes had no new material that Simon did not already have tucked away in his memory banks, for the oldest Seville brother had been performing his own chemistry experiments and studies from the age of eight. There was very little new information that could be passed on to him.  


So instead he allowed his eyes to wander around the room, finding them to unintentionally fall on Jeanette, his Chipette counterpart, so to speak, and overall best friend. Though her teenage years had been kind to her—in all aspects of physical, emotional, intellectual, and maturity—she still seemed to harbor the feeling of insecurity as she awkwardly adjusted her glasses and twisted the ends of her brunette bangs around her left index finger while feverishly taking notes with the unoccupied hand. Simon found her fascinating in more ways than one, sometimes uncertain of which feelings were most appropriate. At times he felt the strong bond of friendship, thinking of her as his lifelong companion and sister figure. Then other days, like today, as he watched her chew on the eraser of her pencil and bounce her right knee habitually as she focused every molecule of her body on absorbing the topics being discussed, he felt something more…but even as time grew longer and days sped by, he wasn't sure how to place those unfamiliar emotions.  


At last, the feeling of familiar eyes staring in her direction caused even her strongest concentration to temporarily break as she turned to find the source. Meeting Simon's gaze she offered a weak, shy smile, as was always the way the Chipette did so. And after a moment of exchange, returned dutifully to her notes, her leg beginning to bounce anxiously once more and her front teeth nibbling absentmindedly on the eraser.  


Words just couldn't describe.  


"All right, class, time to break into your lab groups and get to work on the assignment."  


Simon's ears perked at the sound of hands-on learning. While his mind was filled already with sufficient information to distract him from hearing repetition of the facts, nothing could discourage him from physically experimenting. Anxiously he grabbed his paper, pencil, and dashed towards the back of the room to Station Two where he and Jeanette worked day to day.  


"Hello, Simon," she greeted politely as she fished through the drawer to uncover the necessary precaution items. "How was your weekend?"  


"Boring, as usual. Homework most of the time, keeping an eye on Alvin the rest of the time. The norm. You?"  


"Listening to Brittany whine about the tryouts for the stupid play," Jeanette agreed, passing him a pair of safety goggles. "They've been talking about auditions for ages now, and she's got it set in her mind that she's going to be Juliet."  


"You don't think she could pull it off?" Simon inquired as he began to line up the necessary chemicals in the proper proceeding order.  


"That's not it at all, Brittany is a divine actress," Jeanette reassured. "We all know that she is. I just don't want to see her get to disappointed, is all. And on the other hand, I don't want to see it go to her head either."  


"True," Simon sympathized. "Are you going to audition?"  


At the notion Jeanette turned an attractive shade of pink. "Acting is not my strong suit," she admitted sheepishly. Simon recalled the times when, indeed, Jeanette opted to work behind the scenes in elementary productions.  


"It doesn't hurt to give it a whirl," Simon offered.  


Jeanette shook her head in defiance. "No. Not alone with Brittany. That would be just too much to take at once."  


Simon contemplated this statement for a few moments before formulating his own rash response. "I'll go with you."  


Jeanette's eyes seemed to light up, and it wasn't the reflection of the newly lit Bunsen burner. "You will? You'll try out with me?"  


Already the abrupt comment was asking Simon to retract it in his head. However, looking into the stars that had formed in Jeanette's eyes, sparkling with hope and appreciation of his unconditional support, he decided that his promise would be well fulfilled.  


"Yes. We'll go together. Maybe convince the others to tag along and give it a whirl, just to see how it turns out."  


"Oh, that'd be wonderful," Jeanette stated dreamily. Even behind her insecure words of discouragement, Simon could see the passion in her eyes and was well aware that she wanted to try out for this play with all her heart and soul.  


"It's settled then. I'm sure Alvin wouldn't hesitate to humble himself in the part of Romeo," Simon joked, knowing very well that his younger brother loved to bask in the spotlight.  


"Surely he wouldn't miss the opportunity," Jeanette agreed. "And Theodore and Eleanor will come to support us as well."  


"Then two thirty in the auditorium it is," Simon announced.  


An exchange was then passed between them that only the sender and recipient could decipher. It was a translation of gratitude, appreciation, and admiration all at once. And then, after those few brief moments, the chemistry lab became their first working priority once more.  


**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. The Wager

**Fortune's Fool**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor, or Miss Miller. _

**Claimer:** I own the remaining characters and the plot. Also, I have heard varying conflicting ideas on who the oldest Chipmunk brother is. We know Theodore is the youngest, and I perceive Simon as the oldest, following the fact that he is most mature, so that's what I'll stick with for now. 

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to get to you guys. I've been quite busy and have been jotting down ideas in my notebook. I'm so excited for this fan fiction; I've got it all planned out :-) I really hope you're enjoying it! See my second Author Note at the bottom for all my thank yous. 

**-Marcie-**

~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~  
**Fortune's Fool  
***~*  
_CHAPTER TWO  
THE WAGER_  
~*~...*~*...~*~...*~*...~*~ 

"And to solve this problem, we must now use the quadratic formula to find the x intercepts," explained Mr. Jones, gesturing to the complex equation on the chalkboard.  


Alvin sighed loudly to himself. This might as well be Latin to him. Quadratic…the only thing he picked up from the word alone was that "quad" sounded relatively close to "quack", which made him think of ducks, which in turn suggested chicken, and lastly the connotation between such a lunch and the loud rumbling erupting from his abdomen.  


In boredom he turned his attention away from counting the ceiling tiles (two hundred sixteen) and instead began to gaze out the window. It was a beautiful day indeed. The sky was significantly clear, a vibrant shade of blue. The few clouds that resided in the Heavens were fluffy and pure white. They looked incredibly comfortable to Alvin, causing him to miss his faithful bed immensely. Why did Simon have to wake him up every morning anyway? Just so he could listen to his teacher speaking what might as well be a foreign language?  


A light blow to the head was enough to knock him from his reverie. As a wad of paper dropped onto his desk upon ricochet, he turned sharply to find the source. Immediately he spotted Brittany, seated a few desks away from him, apparently thoroughly engrossed in the lesson. Alvin, however, knew better, causing him to roll his eyes at her façade.  


Curiously he picked up the paper and unfolded it. To his surprise there were words scribbled across the numerous wrinkles. "Trying out for the play?" it read in Brittany's ridiculously neat handwriting.  


Alvin grinned to himself. He had in fact talked to Simon in the hallway after the previous hour, being thereupon easily persuaded to accompany his brother to auditions. Who better to play the charming role of Romeo?  


"Of course I am. I'm too good not to share my talents with the school."  


Crumpling the notebook paper up a second time, the chipmunk turned sufficiently in his seat to return to the note to its original sender. Brittany, too, flattened it on her desk so as to read Alvin's response. She made an incredibly discernable face of disgust. Her reply came back rather quickly.  


"Think you'll land Romeo, do you? Sorry, the director only wants good actors."  


The note came flying back toward Alvin and this time he caught it. Quickly reading it, he scrawled his response.  


"Haha. I marvel at your sense of humor. Sucks for you that Juliet isn't a humorous part. So that about busts your chances, huh?"  


Upon reading Alvin's message, Brittany's face changed rapidly from disgust to pure annoyance. Once the note was returned, Alvin noticed that her handwriting had become significantly messier in her anger.  


"I'm more likely to get Juliet than you are to get Romeo. In fact, I'm willing to bet on it."  


Alvin rolled his eyes. Brittany had such a tendency to be extremely competitive. Sometimes he thought to himself that she had a lot of growing up to do. Competing with friends was such a juvenile action.  


"Fifty bucks," was his only answer, feeling compelled to launch the crinkled wad at Brittany's face. Instead he restrained himself and simply tossed it in front of her, watching intently and awaiting her response. She lifted her head, a traceable smirk crossing her lips as she nodded, sealing the deal.  


"Mr. Seville, what would the x intercepts of problem number eight from last night's homework be?"  


The voice of Alvin's math teacher was enough to nearly make him jump out of his skin. And to his delight had startled Brittany, as well.  


"Um…X…-ray?" Alvin suggested jokingly. A majority of the kids emitted numerous chuckles at this smart-alecky comment. However, Mr. Jones seemed somewhat less amused, his mustache twitching on his upper lip, notoriously a universally bad sign.  


"Wrong. As Eleanor just explained to us moments ago, the answer is of course (8, 0) and (-6, 0)."  


"Oh, of course it is. My apologies, I read the answer to number seven by mistake," Alvin continued boldly. This resulted in more laughs from the people around him, but simply more twitching from Mr. Jones.  


"One more smart comment and your father's on the phone in a heartbeat. I should have him on speed dial by now."  


Alvin felt himself turning slightly red in embarrassment, an emotion he rarely experienced, as a few classmates snickered at the teacher's dry joke.  


"Seems you're not the only funny one here, Mr. Seville. How does it feel to have your friends turn against you and laugh at _your_ expense?" With this conclusion and a few dramatic "ooh"s from his students, Mr. Jones turned back to his board and continued his lecture.  


In defeat Alvin sunk considerably in his desk. It wasn't often that his opponents got in the last word. He absolutely _hated_ to lose at anything.  


This bet with Brittany was in the bag.  


~*~

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Simon was muttering to Alvin as he skimmed through the long script containing Shakespeare's most renowned tragedy. Removing his glasses from his face to shine the lenses with his blue cotton t-shirt, he squinted to still read the small print on the page.  


"Oh, it'll be fun," Alvin reassured confidently, kicking back in his auditorium chair and propping his feet up on the seat in front of him, his script lying untouched in his lap. "Piece of cake. I already know what the turn-out will be."  


Simon rolled his eyes at his younger brother's cockiness. "Let me guess: you as Romeo, and the rest of the people in the background?"  


"Precisely. I mean, after all, I think I have the most acting experience here."  


"I beg to differ. You didn't exactly shine as your starring role of the Butler in 'Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde', now did you?"  


Alvin hid the blush that rose in his cheeks by turning his head to Theodore who sat on his opposite side, choosing to ignore Simon's comment. "What about you, Theo? What part do you want to get?"  


"Oh, I think the Friar would be very fun," Theodore gushed excitedly. "I would get to wear a robe too!"  


"Good for you, Theodore," Alvin said distractedly as he finally began to flip through the script at hand. He, after all, did not know the entire story of 'Romeo and Juliet.' Merely the basic facts that every common teenager was aware of. Boy meets girl boy falls for girl, boy dies for girl. End of story.  


A loud clapping noise caused the enthusiastic conversations to die down immediately to a dull roar. Mrs. Canvasser, the best director the high school had ever seen, was standing before the children on the stage. She wore one of her many flashy outfits, this one consisting of a hot pink sequined dress that reached her bony knees and a matching faux fur coat. For a woman in her late fifties, she continued striving to make herself the center of attention.  


"Attention boys and girls! Attention! Oh, there are so many of you here!" she squealed in delight. "This is so exciting…please turn to scene four in your scripts!"  


The Chipmunks and Chipettes did as they were told, along with the remainder of the students in the room. Alvin opened his script to find a scene between Benvolio, Mercutio, and Romeo taking place before the Capulet party. Mrs. Canvasser took her respective seat in the chair directly beneath the stage, consulting her clipboard to choose her victims.  


The first three called up onto the stage were boys by the names of Jim Sable, Timothy Billson, and a chipmunk named D.J. Simms. D.J. was doing quite well in the humorous role of Mercutio, much to Mrs. Canvasser's delight. Timothy was far too quiet and spoke rather dully in a straight monotone voice. Jim's acting seemed over the top, to Alvin, as he watched the boy swing his arms around like an eagle trying to take off in flight. He practically screamed the words rather than projecting from his diaphragm. And the worst part was that he was changing Shakespeare's brilliant words into his own rendition of improvisation. Mrs. Canvasser's right eye twitched slightly at this butchering of her most beloved theatrical, and hastily called the boys off stage.  


Two groups later, she called Simon, Alvin, and Theodore onto the stage. Alvin glowered noticeably—the last thing he wanted to do was try out in a group with his brothers. Simon would make faces at his acting techniques and Theodore would stumble over his lines and cause Alvin to lose concentration. However, Mrs. Canvasser seemed to be pleased to put three brothers on stage to witness their chemistry. Clutching her clipboard in anticipation, she glowed up at them. Simon was already beginning to find her incessant perkiness quite unnerving.  


"Okay…Theodore, please read for Benvolio. Simon for Mercutio, and Alvin likewise as Romeo."  


_Great_, Simon thought to himself. _Precisely what she needed to do to inflate Alvin's ego_. But nevertheless, he held onto his script as a lifeline, though he knew the play well enough to be familiar with the lines.  


They began at the start of the scene, Theodore blushing madly as he read his lines aloud. But to Simon's delight and Alvin's spite, he was doing extraordinarily well in the read-through. They had gone for nearly a minute before Mrs. Canvasser asked them to skip down to a certain line.  


"I mean, sir, in delay; we waste our lights in vain, like lamps by day. Take our good meaning, for our judgment sits; five times in that ere once in our five wits," Simon recited from memory once consulting his script quickly to find the location she had referred to.  


Alvin creased his nose at his brother's acting ability and continued with his own line. "And we mean well in going to this mask; but 'tis no wit to go."  


"Why, may one ask?"  


"I dream'd a dream to-night."  


"And so did I," Simon responded.  


"Well, what was yours?"  


"That dreamers often lie."  


"In bed asleep, while they do dream things true."  


"I see Queen Mab hath been with you," Simon declared, his heart swelling significantly as he approached Mercutio's monologue, his most favorite scene in the entire play. And the best part was that he knew the entire thing by heart, like the back of his hand. His script resided rolled up in his fist as he poured his heart out.  


"She is the fairies' midwife, and she comes in shape no bigger than an agate-stone; on the fore-finger of an alderman, drawn with a team of little atomies; Athwart men's noses as they lie asleep; her wagon-spokes made of long spiders' legs; the cover of the wings of grasshoppers, the traces of the smallest spider's web…"  


As he continued, the light in Mrs. Canvasser's face continued to glow ever more brightly, making Alvin scowl with more jealousy.  


"Simon is magnificent," Eleanor whispered to Jeanette and Brittany. They both nodded in agreement.  


"He definitely is. I hope he gets Romeo instead of Alvin," Brittany muttered, enjoying the look of fury on Alvin's face that his brother had succeeded in upstaging him so much.  


Once Simon's monologue was complete, Mrs. Canvasser broke into passionate applause. "Oh, Mr. Seville! Thank you! That was a spectacular performance, simply marvelous!"  


"Thank you, Mrs. Canvasser," Alvin returned, straightening his baseball cap on his head and smirking in confidence.  


"I was actually referring to your brother Simon…But you were all great!" she added in compensation. Simon grinned happily as the three brothers left the stage, Alvin's hands shoved into his pockets in frustration.  


"Oh, Alvin, please stay up there. I'd like to see you do the next scene with…" She consulted her clipboard once more and chose a name at random. "Miss Brittany Miller."  


Brittany practically fell out of her seat as she heard her name. Suddenly her palms began to sweat in nervousness, a feeling she did not often experience. Jeanette and Eleanor were tugging on her shirt to make her stand. "Good luck!" Jeanette whispered before giving Brittany a gentle push in the direction of the stage.  


The Chipette clutched her script protectively as she ascended the staircase to the raised platform and took her place beside Alvin, who looked significantly less angry since the director had asked him to stay.  


"Please turn to scene two of the second act. Please start from Romeo's second line," Mrs. Canvasser requested, looking up eagerly for them to begin.  


"She speaks!" Alvin declared, determined to make Mrs. Canvasser smile the way Simon had. He had to come out on top, no matter what. "O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head; as is a winged messenger of heaven; unto the white-upturned wondering eyes; of mortals that fall back to gaze on him; when he bestrides the lazy-pacing clouds; and sails upon the bosom of the air."  


Brittany took a deep breath, aware that all the people in the room were watching, and quickly got into character. "O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse the name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."  


"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Alvin asked, portraying Romeo in hiding, eavesdropping on Juliet's monologue.  


Brittany continued, this time with far more confidence. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff they name, and for that name which is no part of thee, take all myself!"  


Romeo revealed himself with Alvin's next line. "I can take thee at they word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."  


"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" asked Brittany/Juliet.  


"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am: my name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; had I it written, I would tear the word."  


"Thank you, thank you!" Mrs. Canvasser cheered, clapping once more and allowing them to retreat from the stage.  


Several other groups went up to audition, causing the try-outs to endure for several hours before they came to a close with Mrs. Canvasser's announcement that the results would be posted tomorrow morning. The Chipmunks and Chipettes, exhausted beyond words, walked out into the parking lot to find that the sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Simon was grateful that he had called to warn Dave of their new decision to attend try-outs; otherwise their father would have become extremely worried.  


"You girls don't need a ride home, do you?" Theodore questioned politely as he climbed into the back of Simon's Explorer.  


"Oh, no, we're fine, thank you," Eleanor returned with equal amounts of manners. As the Chipettes piled into Jeanette's own Grand Am, Simon turned the key in the ignition and drove away from the school and back towards home.  


The boys sat in silence for a few minutes before Theodore initiated conversation. "That was fun, wasn't it?" he gushed happily. He had been thoroughly pleased since Mrs. Canvasser had asked him to read for Friar Laurence.  


"Loads of fun, Theodore," Simon expressed with certain amounts of sarcasm, batting Alvin's hand away from changing the radio station.  


"I really do hope I get the part of the Friar," Theodore continued. "What about you, Simon? Who do you want to be?"  


"I suppose someone more conservative, like Benvolio. Or Tybalt would be fun, as well. Except the part where Romeo would kill me."  


"I get to kill somebody?" Alvin asked excitedly.  


Simon rolled his eyes as he turned onto their street. "You don't know the play very well, do you, Alvin? And you want to be _Romeo_…"  


Within a few moments the oldest Chipmunk pulled into the Seville driveway and all three boys climbed out, eager to share their evening with Dave.  


**TO BE CONTINUED.**

~*~

_**A/N:** I want to thank all of you for reviewing so far! Here goes! _

**Starry Nights** - Thank you so much! English is among my best subjects. Most people on this website find it hard to believe that I'm merely sixteen :-) 

**Mabby** - Thanks! Yep, I'm still writing. Slowly but surely! I finish what I start! 

**M L Europe** - Again, thank you! I'm glad the first chapter, which is often the most boring, was enjoyable for you! Thank you for complimenting my writing skills :-) Again, my teachers tell me I write at a much higher level than the High School Junior that I am. The point of views often transition. With healthy flow, I hope! 

**Cartoon Queen** - Thank you! And here's the chapter you asked for :-) 

**Raven Child2** - Thank you for your compliment! That means a lot to me. And yes, your fan fiction was very inspiring. You took a story line that most people would struggle with and you MADE it happen, and it was realistically written. I applaud you on several different levels! I'm still keeping up :-) 

**Martha Warren** - Thank you. I'm very glad you're enjoying it! Hopefully the good job will continue enough to my readers' satisfaction! 

Thanks again everyone! Keep in touch! 


End file.
